I May Hate Myself in the Morning
by LifeBringsMeOnlyTears
Summary: They're not together, not anymore, but there are certain habits that are harder to break than others. Marie and Scott fall into old habits. Third story of the Satin and Shades Rogue and Cyclops series. But, can also stand alone.


**Disclaimer:** Rogue, Cyclops and all other mentioned X-Men are the property of Marvel, Disney, Stan Lee, and people that I would love to meet. I mean no disrespect in this one-shot and hope nobody bothers to sue me.

**A/N:** This is the third story (one-shot) in the _Satin & Shades_ Rogue and Cyclops series.

* * *

**Lee Ann Womack - I May Hate Myself in the Morning  
**

**_Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want_**  
**_ Even though we just can't make it work out_**  
**_ Well the want to lingers on_**  
**_ So once again we wind up in each others arms pretending that it's right_**  
**_ I may hate myself in the morning_**  
**_ But I'm gonna love you tonight_**

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

**I May Hate Myself in the Morning  
**

"You're looking really good."

She smiled politely, ignoring the way that her stomach clenched at the mere sight of him – just like it always did. Her pulse rate spiked and her body flooded with blood in all of the wrong places. There was no doubt in her mind that her face and neck were both probably flushed, and that the rest of her body, the body he knew so damn intimately, reacted to him as well.

She crossed her legs lazily and sipped from her cool bottle of beer with steady hands that didn't belie her broken internal resolve. He smiled that lazy, sexy smile of his as he shifted his beer from one hand to another, laughing at something that Jubes had said.

Unfortunately, her little protective shell of friends didn't keep her safe for long. Jubilee was almost instantly distracted by a sweet-talking fellow from out of town and Kitty stepped outside to make a phone call. All too quickly, she was left alone with _him_.

"You're looking good too," she admitted softly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the music and chatter in the bar. "How're things?"

She saw the split second of hesitation in his features before he visibly relaxed and rested his elbow on the side of the bar top. "Pretty good, pretty good. We finally finished remodeling the East Wing and decided to put in a newer music room. The Professor was lucky enough to get his hands on a lot of equipment, so there are actually students signing up for the opportunity to "record" their own music." He chuckled a bit at that and took a slow sip of his beer. "I managed to find a great clunker for Tabby and we've been working on it two nights a week for about a month now."

"That sounds great," she responded instantly, actually meaning every word of it.

Their conversation was light and airy and it covered all of the basics that one might actually expect. They ignored the so-called elephant in the room and avoided the most intimate of questions as long as they could, but, as expected, eventually there weren't any more topics of small talk to cover.

Despite her gut's warning, she ignored her instincts and asked the one question that she'd been wondering since he'd sat down beside her.

"So, I heard you were seein' someone?"

He tilted his head a bit and ignored the bartender when asked if he wanted a refill. After a moment, he lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I guess you could say that. It's nothing too serious. We've only gone out a time or two."

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment because she knew for a fact that he'd been out with the woman at least four times according to Kitty and Jubilee. But, rather than call him on the lie, as he knew damn well that she still had her resources at the Institute, she merely smiled happily.

"Great to hear, Scott. I'm glad you're doing so well." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two twenties and dropped them on the bar. When she slid off of the bar stool, she ignored the way that her vision swam for a moment and instead used it as an excuse to grab his forearm for support when she staggered a bit. Laughing, she shook her head, platinum bangs falling over her eyes. "It was real good seeing you, sugar. It really was. I better get going."

It wasn't the first time they'd met since - well, since. But, it was the first that lacked animosity on either side. Since she didn't know what to do, she followed her gut and leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. She only missed his lips, those lips she knew so well, by half a breath. When she stepped back and winked playfully at him, she had to fight back the urge to ask him all of those same questions that were always on her mind.

"Goodbye," he murmured in return as she pulled away slowly, her fingers trailing over his bare arm a moment too long. "Marie."

She was already outside and in a cab on her way back to the city when she realized that she hadn't even bothered to tell her best friends goodbye. Instead of caring, she leaned back against the seat and stared at the bright street lights as they passed by in quick succession. Her thoughts wandered to places she didn't dare explore when she wasn't tipsy, places where her heart ached and her body trembled with some unseen need and desire.

The cabbie muttered an obscenity when she tossed him her fare and a small tip before climbing out of the cab and staggering up the stairs to her small apartment. Her neighbor's music blared some techno metal bullshit that she hated as she fumbled with her keys before finally managing to get her door open.

"Hey Jeeves," she muttered, slurring a bit as the familiar soft black and white cat rubbed against her legs. After ensuring that the door was shut and properly bolted behind her, she wandered into the kitchen, cat on her heels. "What's wrong, sugar? Didn't I feed you this morning?"

Of course, the cat's unhappy mews reassured her that she hadn't, so she quickly took care of his needs. Once he was satisfied and munching happily on his food, tail swishing, she staggered into her small bedroom.

She had just toed off her boots and was rooting through the dresser for a nightgown when her cell phone started to ring. Her first instinct was to ignore the call, but a moment before it would have gone to voice mail, she tore it out of her pant's pocket and answered it gruffly.

"Marie."

Her legs gave out instantly and she collapsed onto her bed, pants half-off and bare feet curled against the carpet.

"I need to see you."

Her heart raced wildly as she blinked and looked over at the alarm clock on her night stand. "It's after one, Scott. You need to go home and get some sleep."

"I don't want to go home though," he murmured, breathing heavily. "I need to see you."

"Scott," she began, her heart aching as Jeeves sauntered into the room to stare at her with his bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Scott. But –"

"I'm at your door." And true to his word, a moment later, the sound of three loud knocks resounded through the small apartment. She jumped anyway, her chest heaving with the effort to keep from crying out in what may have been shock. "Please, Marie."

She didn't say anything as she hung up the phone and pushed herself to her feet. Her hands shook and her body tingled with anticipation. As she unbolted the door, she promised herself that she'd make him a cup of coffee and get him settled on the couch.

When she opened the door, she found herself yanked forward and into his arms. The world was a series of sounds and blurs of images as his mouth plundered hers. She tried to cry out in alarm, but he swallowed her gasp of surprise as he slammed the door shut with his foot and used his body to trap her against it.

"Marie," he murmured, breath smelling distinctly of beer. "Baby, I need you."

She could _feel_ that, of course, and knew damn well exactly what kind of need he had in mind when he ground his hips against hers. Unfortunately, if there was one thing that she couldn't control around him, it was her libido. Her breasts felt instantly heavy and heat pooled between her thighs as her fingers found purchase on his shoulders.

As if realizing that she hadn't _not_ kissed him back, Scott dragged her upwards, wrapping her jean-clad legs around his waist and cupped his hands under her ass. His lips peppered fevered kisses on her neck, causing her to sweep her head back in ecstasy, as he spun around and took several steps.

She wasn't even sure how they ended up in her small bedroom, nothing between them but a sexy little thong that left her feeling completely naked. Her mind was fuzzy with the details and instead she focused on the sensations, the glorious sensations that he invoked in her as he rubbed his naked male body against her.

"Marie," he whispered against her ear as his fingers crept inside of her black lace thong. "I need you."

_Oh God_, she thought to herself, crying out at the first intimate touch of his fingers on her. Before she could even hope to recover, his mouth closed around one puffy nipple greedily, suckling and licking as his fingers rubbed her in a teasing manner. _Oh God_.

She lost herself to the sensations as he rolled them over so that she was on top, absolutely nothing between them except for the protection he used diligently. And as she took him inside of her body, she both prayed and feared that it would be for the last time.

"I may hate myself in the mornin', but I'm gonna love you tonight, Sugah."

**-END-**


End file.
